


I Think This Could

by BatsuGames



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confident OC, F/M, Fluff, Gamer oc, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/pseuds/BatsuGames
Summary: Working for a games company as a 3D artist and programmer, you and your crew have just finished your long awaited game! You've just bumped into your Soulbond after the group goes out for a drink and he's shy as anything, but now you've got an emergency on your less than sober hands.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Original Character(s), Choi Saeran/Original Female Character(s), Choi Saeran/Reader
Kudos: 17





	I Think This Could

**Author's Note:**

> Ori is just a placement name because [Y/N] or --- hurt my eyes lmao. It's only said a few times.

Ignoring the warmth in you as the liquor keeps you just as warm, the small group of you leftover leave the karaoke joint, dancing and laughing drunkenly. As the whole lot of you worked for an indie games company that’d completed what critics had been panning to be something to be watched on for the last two years, you’d been enjoying a great night out having bopped from work to a bar to a bbq joint to another two bars and then finishing up the night singing your heart out. It’s only when Hoseung began twirling you around, your dance partner for your hobby of tango and bachata dancing, that you began to feel a tug on your pinkie.

“Hm?”

You peer down and jerk at the red line of soulmates that was glowing a burnishing red unlike anything before and you jerk your head up as you see a small group of people looking over, about five or six, the same as your group. You weren’t counting, eyes locked on some silver haired guy with pink-red ends and mint green eyes – contacts and dye, probably? It’s like the alcohol in you took a back seat as you swept over and you watched your bond tense and begin to fidget. Shy? That was fine, you had the confidence of the gods right now. You stop a foot from him. “Hello, bond. I’m Ori.” Your tone was warm as you focused on him.

He opened his mouth, closed it, and then cleared his throat, flustered, and went redder when you tilt your head.

The silence was extending, and your smile was slowly going, making you nervous now as you looked away with a soft ‘Uhmm’. You hummed, taking your phone out and unlocking it, handing it to him when you bring up new contacts. He seems to relax at that. Pleased, you waited as he swiftly types away.

It's then your friends came over to investigate, loud and obnoxious. “Oriiiiii! You hitting on cute boys?!” Nari came over, slumping on you, along with Hoseung.

“Yup. This one. He’s my soulbond,” You grin at him, lopsided and happy. You get a blush for it as you take your phone back. “Saeran, hm? Let’s meet up this week!”

“There’s only Sunday,” Nari points out, squinting at you.

“It’s _Saturday?_ ” You ask, looking at your phone.

“How’d you not know?” Hoseung laughs in your ear, but Yuki, your Japanese friend, slinks under his arm.

“Unlike your lazy ass, _we’ve_ been stuck in the computer labs all week doing 3D models and slept there because crunch time, artist.” Yuki wrestles with him and the two get into a yelling shoving match. The other two guys you were with who’d been talking to the side, suddenly got involved with whoops and laughs.

You and Nari stare at them. “Why do we work with these twits? Sometimes I really don’t get men,” You muse. It gains you a giggle from the girl of Saeran’s group and you grin at her. “Ori, nice to meet you!” You say in a friendly voice.

“I’m MC,” The long haired brunette responded happily, “It’s so cool to meet a soulbond! They’re pretty rare! Something like thirty percent find each other?”

“Really, three out of ten? I’ll take those odds,” You muse and then smirk a little, sly gaze slinking to your bond, “Oh, wait, I don’t have to.” You wink at Saeran.

The guy clears his throat. “I’m happy to have found you.”

Attention caught by his voice, low and rumbly, it took you a moment to respond. “Ditto.”

“I’d also like to meet up with you, Sunday or next week,” Saeran continued as if you hadn’t hesitated at all, watching you with an intrigued look.

“Oh, yeah, sure!” You were about to continue but then the phone in your hand went. “Bossman?” You wonder.

Nari, who was still hanging off of you, perked up. “We’re going to that bar, he can join us!” She pressed accept. “Jeongsu! Are you-”

“ _YOU GUYS HAVE TO COME IN RIGHT NOW! THE SYSTEM CRASHED!_ ”

Those words had the four boys coming over, rambunctious. “What do you mean crashed? We just finished the whole damn thing,” Yuri, one of the programmers, demands to know. “What about the backups, we had about twenty-”

“ _Someone fucked them up. Get into work so we can try and save our game or we’re all fucked! Get here!_ ” He ends the call.

You all wake up and get a little sober at that. “Sorry, we gotta split-”

Saeran stepped forward. “I’ll help. So will my brother, Saeyoung.” He waved a hand at said sibling. “We’re programmers. Saeyoung?” The man was already stepping forward with a welcoming grin. “We’ll meet you three another time. Let’s go?”

Nodding, you turn to the group of yours, good at taking control. The, you scour your friends faces for the least drunk and decide, “Hoseung, order a taxi large enough for all of us. Yuri, Taemin, go throw up in the toilets in the karaoke joint so we can focus better on the system. Nari, keep in communication with bossman and get the details.” She gave you the phone and brought her own out. “Minho, you’re lead programmer-” You slap him on the back. “Come on man, we can get our coding back. I need you to focus and explain to our guest coders what we had going on.”

“The NDA-”

“Forget it, I’ll take responsibility for that,” You state, firm and in control and he stares at you with worried eyes before nodding and straightening up. You watch as he slowly begins but then goes on confidently when the twins get it instantly, proving themselves adept. You go on your phone and order some food to the office, pizza for ease of eating. You have Nari tell that to the boss so he knows.

With that, you go back in, grabbing overly expensive water from vending machines in the karaoke joint and then shove them in your bag, as well as grabbing some mint packs. “Yuri, Taemin! Come on!” You call out loudly outside the mens. They come out looking unhappy and you hand them the mints you’d gotten, getting thanks. The three of you come back out and the taxi is there and getting in, you’re facing your bond with the others piled in tight. You had your laptop, as always, so you take it out and pass it over to Minho who was between the twins and he brightened up.

“Water?” Nari wanted to know and you brought it out.

Hoseung snickered from on the floor as there wasn’t enough space, remarking, “We know the parent of the group, ahaha!”

“Just because you’re useless at anything not drawing and dancing, yeah?” You toss the bottle onto his stomach, making him cough.

Fifteen minutes later you piled out of the van, tipping the driver for you guys being loud and obnoxious as always, then dragging them in, waving at the security guard as you rush in. The office was in the mess you’d all left it in, half art studio and half computer room. Paintings in all forms, (oil, watercolour, traditional sketches) hung all over, and dozens of figurines and teddy bears were all around of your characters surrounded the computers. In the middle of a breakdown was Jeungsu typing away furiously.

The guy in the t-shirt and shorts snapped out, “We’re being D-DOS’ed! Get on! Who the fuck are they?!”

“Back up!” You exclaim to him as the twin and Minho, Nari and yourself go on. While you and bossman weren’t the best here, you could provide assistance with other parts of the cyber-attack. It was a frustrating eight hours’ worth of work to get through it, and the morning had well and truly begun for the rest of the businesses in the skyscraper. You take the coffee from Jeungsu, but no sleep for nearly thirty six hours plus alcohol and work and a dance session had taken it out of you. Hoseung and Yuri already were sleeping in the corner were a huge pair of sofa beds were and many times you’d all puppy piled there after twenty hour shifts.

Bossman puts a hand on your shoulder, putting his head to your ear and muttering, “Good job on finding them.”

“Eh, they found me.”

“Huh?”

“One is my soulbond,” You reply quietly. “How should we pay them for their time? They’re clearly seriously talented.”

Jeungsu ran a hand through longish brown hair as he stands up, other hand on hip. “Right. Gentlemen, you’ve been a wonder in helping save our work. How can we repay you?”

Saeyoung instantly pointed to a large bean filled plushie of one of your games characters about as tall as him. “I just want that!”

“You just want Benzi?” Nari inquired, bemused, on her third espresso. “Damn, baby, we can order you a new one?”

The redhead waved a hand. “Nah, that one’s fine, I’m impatient.”

“And you?” Jeungsu wondered of Saeran.

You also wanted to know, leaning back in the chair to watch him and sipping your coffee.

Saeran spoke up, thinking, “How about a job with full training?”

You choke on it a little, saying, “Bond, we really can’t afford you-”

“Done!” Jeungsu exclaimed excitedly.

Whacking your boss on the leg and making him hiss, you snap out, “Don’t take advantage of my bond, you-!”

“It’s fine,” Saeran interrupts with a smile in his voice and when you look at him, he’s watching you intensely. “I haven’t found a job that interests me, but I think this could.”

When he comes over, he holds your hand and squeezes tight, eyes dark and wanting.

You could feel the heat emerge in your cheeks.

...Ah.


End file.
